


Resolutions

by Sorax33



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorax33/pseuds/Sorax33
Summary: As they prepare for the New Year, Sora confronts Namine about her new years resolution. However, what could his own be as well?
Relationships: Naminé/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Resolutions

It was December 31st on Destiny Island as a certain brunette and blond were busy decorating the house for New Years Eve.

Sora had just finished setting up the golden colored New Years banner in the living room as he hopped off the stool.

"There! Took me about an hour but it's finally up," Sora stated proudly looking at his accomplishment.

"Let's just hope it stays up for the rest of the evening," Namine said as she finished arranging the snacks on the table.

"Thank you again for helping me set everything up Namine, I'm sorry it was short notice," Sora told her.

Namine smiled at him, "You don't have to apologize I wasn't doing anything today. With all my commissions and other projects done, I probably would sat around doing nothing until tonight,"

"Really? What about planning out your New Year resolution?" Sora asked her.

"Sora, you know you don't have to make a resolution right on New Years," Namine replied.

"Yeah, but still it's the perfect time! Setting a new goal to accomplish at the start of the new year. Why wait?" Sora said with his usual charming grin on his face.

"Maybe you forgot, but some of us aren't always ready to jump into a new adventure at any given time," Namine teased him.

"Not saying it has to be an adventure! It could be something simple and clean," Sora replied to her.

Namine just rolled her eyes, "Ok then what's your New Year's resolution?" She asked him.

Sora then grinned at her, "It's not New Years yet,"

"Oh that's so unfair!" Namine pouted, making Sora laugh.

"I'm sorry but that's the rules," he said raising his hands in defense. "Once the clock strikes midnight then you'll be the first one to know,"

"Fine, then I guess I'll do the same," Namine replied, crossing her arms.

"I thought you didn't have one?" Sora asked.

"Well you were the one who said it was the perfect time to start," Namine answered, holding up her finger in a playful manner.

…

It was an small gathering but most of Sora's friends arrived for the countdown celebration. Riku and Kairi were the first to arrive. Originally Namine was supposed to come with Kairi but because Sora asked her for help to set things up earlier. The two decided to meet up at Sora's house. The four then started talking for a bit about their daily lives.

The next one to arrive was Selphie as they each greeted her. Shortly after her was finally Wakka and Tidus. Everyone else sadly couldn't make it this year. However, Sora understood and was grateful enough for his friends that could make it. He was shoved out of his thoughts as Selphie loudly announced for everyone to get in a group photo for Kingstagram.

A few hours passed as midnight was approaching quickly. Kairi was currently talking with Selphie and Riku was stuck listening to Wakka and Tidus arguing about the most recent blitzball game. Sora saw Namine sitting alone on the couch as she quietly watched the TV. Sora then walked over to her, "Can I join you?" He asked her as she nodded. He then sat down next to her as the timer was at the 2 minute mark.

"Strange that there is only 2 minutes of this year left," Namine said.

"Yeah and that means you have to reveal your new year resolution too," Sora said as he then saw Namine blush.

"Hey it can't be that embarrassing," Sora added. "Look if you tell me now then I'll tell you mine in return," he offered.

Namine then took a deep breath, "I-"

"Hey everyone gather around! They're going to drop the Ball to bring in the new year!" Selphie interrupted the blond as everyone started to join the two on the couch. Sora then saw Namine's look of disappointment as he started to think of a way to get the two of them alone. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head as he turned to Namine.

"  
Hey Namine, I'm going to need some help in getting the party blowers," He told her as Namine nodded and the two moved into the kitchen to get them.

"So, you were saying?" Sora asked her but she remained silent from him.

"Namine?" Sora asked worried about her.

"You guys better hurry! They're about to drop the ball in one minute!" Riku voice called out to them.

"Sora…" Namine began to speak as her back was only visible to him. "The reason I was so unmotivated on having a New Year's resolution is because I keep failing at a resolution I promised myself to do for a few years now." She then paused for a moment as Sora was curious on what it might be.

"Until now, because you reminded me that each year can bring a new goal and a new dream and unless I fulfill one. I can never move onto the next so…" Namine then turned around to face him. "My new year resolution is to tell you that I really like you Sora! More than a friend and I understand if you don't feel the same way," she told him as her whole face was now red.

Sora remained quiet as the only noise that could be heard was their friends chanting the countdown.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

Namine felt nervous but at the same time. A bit relieved that she confessed her feelings to him.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

Suddenly she saw Sora approach her as his hands quickly found it's way to her rosy cheeks.

"4!"

"3!"

"Happy New Year's Namine," Sora said.

"2!"

"1!"

He then pulled her into a kiss as she was left speechless by his unexpected actions but soon she melted into his tender warmth.

"Happy New Year!"

The two pulled away from each other's lips. "Wow...that was amazing," Sora said, blushing, taking the words straight out of Namine's mouth.

"The truth is Namine...I do feel the same way about you too. I actually planned to reveal it by kissing you at midnight but you beat me to the punch," Sora confessed to her.

"So your New Year's resolution was..." she started.

"Yep!" Sora answered before he then leaned towards Namine's ear as he brushed aside some of her long blond hair. "Now my new resolution is for us to be together next year at Disney Castle and watch the fireworks from atop of the castle," he gently whispered into her ear.

Namine then giggled as he pulled away awaiting her answer to his proposal.

"Do I take that as a yes?" he asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Namine asked as she then leaned forward to capture Sora's lips once more as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She then felt him wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The new year was always unpredictable and sometimes even scary for some, but one thing was for certain. It could always start something new and bright.

The End


End file.
